Unexpected Changes
by CaliforniaaLovee
Summary: Its literally impossible for vampires to procreate, but Caroline must have been an exception. Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS**

* * *

Caroline thought that this had to be a sick joke, it's literally impossible for vampires to get pregnant. But vampires' being unable to procreate wasn't the only thing on her mind. How would she tell the father, who had just up and left like a thief in the middle of the night? How would she tell her best friends that she slept with the enemy? Slept with Niklaus Mikaelson, the almighty hybrid who had made all their lives living hell.

Caroline stood in her mother's living room contemplating on what her next move would be. The originals were finally out of their lives, and now she was pregnant by one, the worse one by far. She looked at the pregnancy test completely dumbfounded.

"_Maybe I'm just going crazy. It's impossible, I won't think about it anymore. I refuse to_." She told herself out loud as she walked into the kitchen and discarded the test.

Deciding that she needed to get her mind off of the positive pregnancy test and Klaus, she called Elena and told her she needed a girls night and to invite Bonnie.

Gathering her overnight bag she threw her bag in the backseat and planned on heading to Elena's house, well the Salvatore's' boarding house. She sat in the front seat and started the car and found herself thinking about her impending pregnancy again.

"_No, stop thinking about it." She whispered to herself._

Finally getting out of her thoughts she started her car and fixed her mirrors. As she was getting ready to pull out of her driveway a young girl stopped her.

The girl looked around sixteen with long brown hair, she was wearing a pink and white sundress and she had a look of pure innocence about her.

Caroline letting her guard down, got out of the car and approached the girl who looked lost.

"Can I help you?" Caroline asked politely, not recognizing the young girls' face. She was beautiful.

The girl smiled. "Yes you can actually, can you please confirm for me that you are Caroline Forbes?"

"Um, yes. I'm Caroline Forbes, why do you ask?" She said naively.

"It's her, let's begin." The strange girl yelled.

Multiple woman appeared in front of Caroline surrounding her and began to chant. Caroline snapped one of the witches neck, but the rest continued their chanting. Caroline unable to move eventually passed out, letting the darkness overpower her.

**_2 ½ Days Later _**

"It's time to wake up vampire." The witch spit through her teeth.

Caroline began to stir, she slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. Trying to sit up she noticed that she was bound by restraints. Looking around she noticed that she was tied down to a cot in some sort of basement or dungeon. "Look, whoever you are my friends will find me.. And it will end badly for you. I suggest you let me go, I am of no use for you."

"Oh, I highly doubt that. As you probably can tell, I'm very well protected. I also know that you are still a baby vampire, which means you aren't that strong. But let's discuss something else." The girl told her.

Caroline nodded.

"Great, this will be easier than I originally thought. So, I'll get right into it. We have a mutual friend, Niklaus Mikaelson," Caroline briefly lost her poker face as she showed the slightest micro expression of recognizing the name. "So I guess that means you know him, correct? When as the last time you had contact with him?"

"It's been months, 4 to be exact. I mean nothing to him, and he means nothing to me. Now since you have your answers can I leave? " Caroline snapped at the girl who looked younger than herself.

"Let's start over, okay? My name is Davina, and I know you're pregnant with the originals' baby. So the whole 'I mean nothing, he means nothing' isn't going to work with me." Davina told her.

Caroline felt her heart drop. She didn't want to believe that she was actually pregnant but a witch had just confirmed it.

_How in the hell did she know. _

She thought back to the amount of blood bags she had been consuming and she studied her swollen, barely noticeable stomach. That's why she thought she was pregnant even though she constantly dismissed the idea.

"Oh, I get it. You didn't know you were pregnant. Or maybe you just denied it and thought it would go away." Davina laughed at Caroline's shocked face.

"It's impossible!" The blonde vampire screamed.

"While you were out I did a few tests, it true. I have no reason to lie to you Caroline, but it'll all be over really soon, so don't worry."

"What are you going to do?" Caroline whispered as she began to sob thinking about the well-being of her child, Klaus's child.

Davina looked as if she was thinking, it was only an act to get Caroline to become more nervous. Seeing Caroline's tears flowing from her eyes, she gave her an evil smile.

"I'm going to kill it of course. That child is an abomination and it doesn't deserve to live." The young witch said.

"When Klaus finds out, he is going to kill you!" Caroline's crackly voice yelled at the young witch who looked unfazed by their encounter.

"Your hybrid is too busy trying to pursue another woman. Her name is Camille, she also blonde. Guess he has a thing for them. I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts." And with that Davina left the cell she held Caroline captive in listening to her sobs.

Walking out of the second set of locked doors Davina sank to the floor trying to drown out the sound of the pregnant woman crying.

Pulling out her cell phone she dialed a number and waited for the person on the other end to answer. "I did everything you told me to. Now please let my aunt go, a promise is a promise Mikael."

* * *

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. AN

_**I went in and added way more details and changed a few things, so if you are planning to continue this story you should re-read the first chapter again.**_


End file.
